


Gamer boys

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Dirty Talk, Gaming, Humiliation kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jeong Yunho, inspired by a tiktok, no caps bc i’m lazy, possible overstimulation, tbh i don't know what happened in this one, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: yunho fucks mingi while mingi plays a game and his friends make fun of him for it.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Gamer boys

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what i just wrote. if the ending seems rushed, it's because it is. very short too, lmk if you want a part 2 or something

"y-yunho p-please slow down, i’m gonna get killed." the older laughed and picked up his pace. along with his boyfriend's laugh he also heard his friend's laugh through the headset. 

"awww, can mingi not multitask? is he too much of a cockslut to help us beat the game?" he heard san tease him through the mic. his lover chucked behind him and leaned over his back, bringing his mouth to the younger's uncovered ear and biting on the lobe. 

"how 'bout you tell them doll? tell them how much of a whore you are for me. tell them how you wanted my cock so much, you were willing to risk a game for it." mingi moans at his boyfriends words and his friends laugh at him, making him whimper. 

"aww, is the baby feeling insecure? hm? maybe you should have waited until after the round to get dick, but you're too much of a cockslut to wait, aren't you mingi?" this time it was hongjoong. hoenstly, fuck mingi's friends for knowing all of mingi's kinks. he regrets ever telling them he has a humiliation kink. he regrets allowing his boyfriend to start fucking him while playing a match with the boys. he regrets not muting his mic when yunho told him to keep it on. and yet, this is also the best decision he's ever made. 

his attention is brought back to the game when he sees the red screen pop up, indicating that they lost. he hears his friends mock him, telling him how he couldn't handle the heat. yunho, who's lips have moved from his earlobe to his neck, doesn't stop moving. keeps his erratic pace that only a dancer like him could keep for such a prolonged amount of time. 

"yunho please, i-it's too much." mingi begs yunho to stop, unsure if he was going to be able to hold his load back for much longer. yunho stops and pulls mingi back as far as he can, leaving his cock as a throbbing pressure on the younger's prostate. he grabs mingi's hair and pulls him up, bringing mingi's back to his chest. he pulls the younger's head to the side, drawing a moan out from the younger. he makes his way up the younger's neck with his mouth, biting and sucking his jawline until stopping at his ear and biting the lobe. 

"this is your punishment love. i’m gonna continue to fuck you until you win. you can come as many times as you like but i will stay inside of you until you win a game." and with that, the younger was pushed back down and was being rammed into. with no other choice but to continue playing, he continues onto the next round, not even attempting to cover his moans anymore. he clenches tightly around yunho, who's hand goes to smack his ass. 

"don't play with me slut, i can make your punishment a lot worse" the older states, slowing down his speed to a slow, casual speed. 

"yunho please go faster, please. i'll be good i promise." the younger pleads, pushing back onto the older who promptly grabs his hips. 

"i don't know baby, i don't know if you deserve it. what do you think guys? should i speed up for the slut." if mingi is honest, he completely forgot that he had his mic set on and his friends have heard everything. 

"i'm not sure yunho. he's not really doing that well, he's only gotten a couple kills. i think he should get five more kills for you to speed up." and with that mingi decides that jongho is now on his hit list. before he's able to complain, the older responds to jongho saying that's a great idea, telling mingi to get 5 more kills. 

thankfully, mingi is able to get five more kills and yunho begins to speed up, but not as much as mingi would like. he pushes back onto the older, signaling him to speed up. the older grabs onto his hips with a fierce grip and starts pounding into his lover,causing the younger to come over the sheets below them. the older came inside as well and looked up, smiling at the screen that was red again. 

"oh baby, we aren't done yet."


End file.
